Regenerations
by TheW0lfPr0tect0r
Summary: What will happen when Kate visits Brendans past? And, will she want to see anything at all? Or is this a mistake on which she put herself in? Find out in this story. P.S. I dont own the charaters of AaO or some others, only my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Regeneration

Chapter 1-The start

Kate P.O.V.

Three months after the last story

So, Brendan has start to give in, so that means he might become mine, but Garth is really starting to piss me off. This is because he is trying to get away from Brendan, in which I never thought of in my life.  
Anyway, I was walking to Brendans den. He has been in there, working on his Vortex Manipulator and the De Lorean is sitting next to his den. Today, though, he said he would hang out with me, so... yeah, great day for me.  
When I get there, he's not there, but theres a note. It reads, 'Dear Kate, I went out to grab a female parts from this old warehouse I found, so you have to wait till I get back. Dont worry, I wont be long, so, until then, wait and DONT TOUCH ANYTHING! Love, Brendan.' Dont touch anything, that can work out, but its hard not to touch the Manipulator. I walk up to it, and touch it.  
"Showing Brendan's past" it said. I look at it and I disappear with a flash. I end op up in an area, a human area that's made up of, what Brendan calls, houses. And then, I see it. A human walking down the street, but who is he?  
"That man there is Brendan, but its his forst body" the Manipulator tells me. "The body that started it all." This Brendan is a rugged man with brown hair and high cheekbones. Also, he's wearing something on his face, in which he takes them off to reveal big brown dough eyes. Brendan keeps walking down the street, until he stops and grabs his heart. "Since this is the early 21st century, most people would think hes having a heart attack, but he's not. Say hello to Brendans first regeneration." Brendan's hands and head light up, and in a flash Brendan is different. His new body is a stronger built man, with blue, yes, blue hair, and has green eyes, almost as green as Garth's, but not quite there yet. He starts checking all over saying, "This is new. No human should be able to do this." Another flash occurs, and Im in a human den, or home. What? Im learning. Anyway, I see Brendan on the ground in pain.  
"This here is when Brendan didnt change faces, but still regenerated." the Manipulator informs me. I see Brendan start to glow, and in a flash, not as blinding as the first, Brendan regenerates. But, like the Manipulator says, he didnt change bodies. Instead, he's still the strong built human with blue hair.  
"Listen up, we have to go through 13 different regenerations, including both body changing and non body changing, till you see half of Brendans past. The rest of his past, ask him about it." I only nod, and with a flash, were gone.

A/N: Wow, will you look at that?  
Oh, sorry, didnt notice you, I was just, uhh... (Closes window and opens new one) looking at cats and kitty's. Anyway, so the Manipulator can talk and is taking Kate on an adventure through Brendans past. What will she see, and what shall she wish she didnt see? We shall see in the next chapter. Also, im trying to go more into detail, so expect more detail in future chapters/stories. Anyway, KateLover out, Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Regenerations

Chapter 2- 2,3, and 4.

Kate P.O.V.

I land in, what the humans call, a park. In it, I see the green trees, the yellow sun, and the grass, which looks half dead. I also see Brendan, walking through the park.  
"This is why Brendan needed to regenerate." the Manipulator informs. I keep watching, and as I do, I see a blue box materialize. A man with raggedy clothes and a scarf on, comes walking on out, hitting Brendan in the process. "What the hell dude?!" Brendan half yells.  
"Well, Im sorry but I need to get moving." the man says, in a British accent. I look at Brendan, and gasp. I hear people around me gasp, looking straight in Brendans way.  
"What?" Brendan asks. He looks down and sees that the man had impaled him with... what ever he was carrying.  
"Oh fuck!" he screams. Soon, Brendan is lighting up, but not the same way like the last time. Last time, the light was a white, now its more of a yellowish green. It encloses him, and within a minute, he's done. I look around, and see that the grass that he was standing is no longer dead.  
"Thats what happens when he regenerates around something dead. He brings it back to life." I think about this for a minute, saying that the Manipulator may have a point.  
"Well, that was... oh, new voice." Brendan says, in a southern accent. "Wow, I dont think Im ever going to get used to that."  
"Moving on." the Manipulator says. We dissapear into nothing, and coming back to... a house? Inside is Brendan on the ground in pain. I never got to see his face, or anything else for that matter, but I can see it now. Hes less built, but still, in a way. Also, he's got rid of his blue hair, and now has brown, and his eyes are yellow. He starts to scream, and he starts to glow a green color. "Fuck me, this just happened a few months ago." he yells, which surprises me, but before I can ask, the Manipulator says, "Some regenerations take place close together while others take years to happen." I only nod. I watch, and, before you know it, he's bursting with green energy. Now, you may wonder how we know its energy. Well, lots of scientists come to Jasper to test somethings, and some of those things are energy and what it makes us wolves do.  
Anyway, he's done in a three minute ratio, and starts to check himself. I check him out, which I like, but not as much as the body I know, back at home. His hair is now a greenish blue, so he's special, and his eyes go with his hair, greenish blue. "Okay, lets see here, legs, arms, hands, fingers, ears, eyes, nose... hmm, best so far, chin, good so far... hair... wait, no, wait a minute, Im a girl... with a mans voice? How in hell does this fucking work in the god damn world!" he starts screaming his head off. We dissapear, and we show up in an area where Ive never seen before.  
"This one regeneration was a... slightly bad one." the Manipulator says. I look ahead, only to find Brendan getting beaten up by two other humans.  
"Y'see, when Brendan is angry, or even a little mad, the regeneration can fail, and that's what happened here..." the Manipulator says. I cant hear everything, but I hear Brendan screaming, and energy starts to cover him, but its red.  
"This is what Brendan calls, The Bad Egg." the Manipulator says. The red energy then explodes, and Brendan is sent into a horrible regeneration...

A/N: Hey, so how was that? R&amp;R. Please? It would help me know how im doing and how well im doing on these stories and chapters. So, thanks. KateLover out, Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Regenerations

Chapter 3- 5, 6, and 6.5

Kate P.O.V.

Brendan is still going through his 'Bad Egg' regeneration, and its making me feel bad for him. It makes me want to run up to him, and kiss him, straight on the lips. But, I cant do that, for two reasons. 1) It will change history and 2) He cant see me. So, what can you do?

I keep watching, hoping that this isnt as bad as it sounds, but its worse. When hes done, hes looking down. One human says something, but I cant hear it. Brendan looks up, and I see it. Its like his first body, brown hair and brown eyes, but, instead of being a scrawny human, hes very well built, and his eyes are giving off this look that says, 'I will kill you!' And, with a flash, we're gone. Gone into the wind. With another flash, im gone and standing behind Brendan

"Another day, another regeneration." he says to himself. "And, I know you're there." he says, looking behind to where I am standing.

"Shit." is all the Manipulator can say during this. I show myself to him.

"Ah, there she is, the Girl Who Waited, or Is Waiting, I should say." he tells me, with a smile implanted on his face. I smile back. "Aw, come on Kate, its me. Listen, let me just say this, Ive been watching future me, and I know you both love each other. So, let me just say this, he/I love you, so just kiss me, and try to fuck me. He'll love after that. It'll work, trust me." I just drop my jaw, half of my mind saying, 'Fuck him, he will love you. All you have to do is take his dick and stick it up your womanhood.' while the other is saying, 'He wont love you. He'll find it as rape. Dont.'. My mine is racing, me trying to decide on what to do. I want to fuck him, but what if he finds it as rape, and leaves me for another girl? I just cant let that happen. "Im sorry, but I dont know what to do, okay? I dont want you/him to find it as rape." I inform him. He ponders it for a minute, before saying, "Look, he wont find it as rape. He'll love your womanhood around his dick, I know I would." He looks down at his hand, and its glowing blue.

"Its time." is all he says, more to himself than to me. He pops backwards before regenerating. When he pops back up, hes regenerated. His new body has a lesser built and has blue eyes, like Humphrey's. His hair is a goldish yellow, and he has been looking at me for quite some time. With a flash, Im gone. I cant help but think about what 5th Brendan said. Maybe I should just fuck him, have some fun with my Brendan. MY BRENDAN! And, I'm his. Always have, always will. We arrive, and I think Im invisible again. I see Brendan and hes running for his life. Around him are dark beings, and they're closing in on him. He just keeps running. 'Thats my Brendan.' I think to myself. But, as hes running, he gets tackled, and is on the ground, trying to get up, but gets bit. He pushes off the dark being, and runs again. I look to his wrist, only to find a Vortex Manipulator. He mashes some buttons, and flashes away. I follow. He ends up in his house, and is glowing yellow energy. He explodes with energy and is regenerating. I watch as he does this. He starts to scream and, before you know it, hes done. Now, this body is WAY different. He now looks like a scrawny kid, who doesnt know what the hell hes doing. His hair is now ginger and his eyes are bluish green. I dont like it. I time jump, and Im in the same area.

In this area is... Brendan. He looks in pain, and is sitting on the couch. I just watch as, again, he regenerates. He just screams as his body does this. And, once again, hes done, and moves on with life.


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Hey guys, this isnt a new chapter, but some thing happened last night. Okay, to Sabre Commander, hopefully I spelled that right, I know, the chapters need to be longer. I also know that it has no build up, but Im trying. Its just hard for me because Im not all thaf creative. But, I got on here because I wanted to. Look, I cant make any promises about the chapters being longer, but I can do this. Im starting fresh. Yeah, Im going to redo all of my stories and, hopefully, this makes up for the bad chapters. This is because, not of the reviews, but after reading them, my mind went on overdrive, and now, Im redoing them. Also, Kate and Brendans relationship will be pushed farther apart and, maybe, Kate and Lilly will be fighting over his love. So, anyway, hopefully that answers your questions. The first chapter of The Chance 2.0 is coming out, hopefully, today, if not, the latest, Wednesday. But, just a reminder that I wont be able to update the 9th through the 18th or 19th.

KateLover out, Peace! 


End file.
